As Long As He Needs Me
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: The Kaizer's pet and Wormmon reflect on why they choose to remain at his side. Yaoi and mild language.
1. Prologue

As Long As He Needs Me

By Sakura (a.k.a. L-sama no Miko)

I don't own digimon (I wish I did though – Ken & Dai 4ever!!!!) or the song so please don't sue me.

A/N This is yet another alternate version of  'Ken's Secret.' (God I looooooooove that episode ^_^!!!!!!)

Prologue

            "Please master, spare my friends," Daisuke said kneeling before the Kaizer above him.

            Ken smirked as his enemy obeyed, his digimon glaring silently at him. "Please master, spare my worthless friends," he said enjoying himself all too much.

            "Please master, spare my worthless friends," the redhead parroted, now practically laying facedown on the ground.

            "Good. Now restrain him Veemon!"

            "Never!" the little blue dragon digimon shouted back.

            "Do it Veemon," Daisuke said, still bowing. "If it'll save the others, obey the Kaizer!"

            The blue digimon reluctantly obeyed his partner and put a foot on his head, making sure he wasn't really hurting him too much.

            The indigo haired tyrant licked his lips as he watched the scene from atop the sand hill. "Seeing you squirm is so delicious," he said, "Hmm… maybe I should take pity on you."

            "W-What do you mean by that?" Daisuke dared to ask.

            "As you can see Deltamon has only three heads, and there are four children. I can't possibly spare them all so you'll have to choose one," the Kaizer said.

            "I can't!" Daisuke yelled, "How can I pick one over the others?!"

            Still smirking and enjoying his enemy's suffering, Ken reached into the folds of his cape and brought out an hourglass. "You have until the sand runs out to choose so I suggest you think very carefully about this, pretty boy."

            The anguished redhead looked up at the Kaizer and then over to his friends. Each of them telling him to run, the only exception being Miyako who begged him to save her. 'The sand's running out,' Daisuke thought, his brow furrowed.  'How am I supposed to pick one and sacrifice the others. They're my friends.'

            "Like the sands in the hourglass, so are your friends' lives," the indigo haired tyrant above said, reminding Daisuke of his presence. "You'd better hurry up."

            "I-I just can't!" the redhead said, "They're all my friends!"

            "Well too bad, because time's up!" The Kaizer said putting away the hourglass. The three-headed dragon digimon began to move closer to the hanging children. Daisuke let out a soul-anguished scream. Ken laughed seeing the utter misery and frustration on the other boy's face. 'Serves you right for making me look like a fool!' he said silently with a sneer.

            "Wait!" Daisuke said, standing up to face the evil genius. "Take me instead!" he pleaded.

            Ken looked down at him amused and somewhat confused at the unexpected result. "So do you think you can satisfy his hunger?" he asked. Daisuke just glared determinedly at him from below. "Very well then, Deltamon!"

            The huge digimon lumbered past the bound digidestined and picked up the redhead using one of its heads. 'This is it,' Daisuke thought, going stiff with the expectation of being swallowed whole by the creature.

            "Bring him to me," Ken said, startling the captured boy. Deltamon obeyed and turned toward its master, setting Daisuke down on the ground next to him. The redhead stared at the indigo haired boy utterly confused. The Kaizer smiled evilly at the boy at his feet. "I have better plans for you," he said smirking.

            He was about to protest when Ken spoke again, catching the defiant glare. "Or would you rather not spare your friends' lives?" Daisuke quietly sank back down, defeated. "Good boy," said the Kaizer, petting his head as if he were a dog. Silently, the redhead began to cry, crystal tears glistening down his cheeks.

            "Give him back!" Veemon shouted from below. The blue dragon digimon began to charge up the hill.

            "Don't Veemon!" Daisuke pleaded. "You have to protect the others now! Forget about me!"

            "But –"

            "Since you're so eager," Ken began, bringing out a dark ring, "Why not join us!" The metal object flew toward Veemon. He jumped out of the way and slipped down the hillside, barely escaping the dark ring.

            "Damn you!" he shouted.

            "Just go Veemon!" Daisuke yelled.

            "I'm not leaving you, Dai!"

            "Such loyalty," the Kaizer sneered. He looked at the bothersome little digimon for a moment then said, "On second thought, just you won't be enough. He comes too." Once again, the redhead was about to protest, but quickly squelched it since his friends were still hanging from the pole and still liable to be digichow for Deltamon. Ken smiled at the boy's silent obedience.

            "Dai," Veemon said, looking up at his partner. He sighed, seeing the pleading in his chocolate colored eyes. "I'll come, just don't hurt him," he said to the indigo haired boy.

            Ken laughed triumphantly. He pulled Daisuke up and drew him so close that mere centimeters separated them. The redhead couldn't stop blushing. "You're mine, now Daisuke-chan," he said before closing the gap and pressing his lips against Daisuke's.

~~~~~~~~~~~

KaizerKen: Nice start Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Why thank you Kaizer darling. That episode happens to be one of your finest moments.

KKen: Of course it is. Dai-chan never looked so delicious.

Daisuke: Too bad it didn't turn out like you planned, ne Ken-chan?

KKen: What makes you think it didn't? Just look at all those lovely Kaizersuke fics out there.

Sakura: Anyway, the main part of the fic's should be up in a few minutes. I just wanted to add this part to set the stage. So hold your reviews until the I get the rest of the fic up.


	2. As Long As He Needs Me

As Long As He Needs Me

By Sakura (a.k.a. L-sama no Miko)

I don't own digimon (I wish I did though – Ken & Dai 4ever!!!!) or the song so please don't sue me.

A/N This is yet another alternate version of  'Ken's Secret.' (God I looooooooove that episode ^_^!!!!!!) Also Ken never told Wormmon or Daisuke about Osamu's death so they only know about Ryo's disappearing on him.

As long as he needs me… 

_Oh, yes he does need me…_

_In spite of what you see…_

_…I'm sure that he needs me_

            Daisuke watched as his lover and now master dressed and left the room. 'I love you too, Ken,' he said silently, knowing better than to say it out loud. The words would only scare the indigo haired tyrant and the Kaizer would beat him to get rid of the fear. But that wasn't the only reason the redhead stayed silent, he loved Ken too much to cause him any pain.

            He really didn't want to be in the Kaizer's fortress, as a prisoner, but he sensed something was wrong with the indigo haired ruler. That was why he had allowed himself to be captured in the first place. He was sure Ken needed something, but wasn't sure what.

Who else would love him still 

_When they've been used so ill?_

_He knows I always will…_

_As long as he needs me._

            "…and don't bother me again!" was heard from outside the Kaizer's bedroom. The redhead cringed as he heard a faint whimper as the door slid open. Wormmon, Ken's partner and housekeeper, came in followed by a ringed Gazimon pushing a tray full of food.

            "Ohayo, Daisuke-kun," the caterpillar said cheerfully, in spite of the pain he was in due to the Kaizer's whip.

            "Why do you let him treat you like that? You're his partner, right?" Daisuke asked him quickly pulling on his discarded boxers.

            The digimon's blue eyes teared slightly. "Ken-chan wasn't always like this," he replied, remembering the shy, scared child he'd met several years ago. "He needs me."

            The redhead nodded, understanding exactly what the green digimon meant. Those chosen to be a digidestined would always need their digital partners. He felt the same way about his own partner and now felt that way about his tyrannical lover and master.

_I miss him so much when he is gone,_

_But when he's near me_

_I don't let on…_

_…the way I feel inside._

            Daisuke's days were spent either roaming the fortress in search of Ken, watching TV, or playing video games with Veemon and Wormmon – whenever the green digimon wasn't required to go with his master. On several occasions, either Veemon or Wormmon would beat the former digidestined leader since he would constantly drift off to think about the Kaizer. The blue dragon digimon would shake his head, not fully understanding his partner's feelings for the evil genius. Wormmon would just smile.

            Daisuke entered the throne room, trying not to look eager to see its occupant. "You wanted to see me, K- master?" he asked, catching himself from making a mistake that would only cause both of them pain.

            The indigo haired boy smiled and motioned for him to come closer. The redhead obeyed and started to kneel at his feet. Ken stopped him however, and pulled him into a passionate embrace he only halfheartedly fought against. The indigo haired tyrant kissed him hungrily. "Did you miss me, pet?" he purred, enjoying the way the slightly smaller boy panted from the kiss. "I certainly did."

_The love I have to hide…_

_The Hell! I've got my pride_

_As long as he needs me._

            Of course he missed him. The many games he lost due to his daydreaming proved that Daisuke couldn't stop thinking of him. That he cared more for Ken than a prisoner should for their jailer. But he wasn't going to tell the Kaizer that he had been in more pain without him than any of the blows he'd given him. The former Keeper of Courage and Friendship forced himself to keep the love he felt for the boy locked tightly in his heart.

            He would wait silently for the evil genius to change, to stop being afraid of loving someone and being loved. He would wait until Ken would say the three little words he so longed to say himself.

_He doesn't say the thinks he should._

_He acts the way he thinks he should._

            "For the last time, Wormmon," the Kaizer yelled, "Daisuke means nothing to me! He's just a toy I'll grow tired of and throw away sooner or later. Now stop pestering me about it!"

            "But Ken…" the caterpillar digimon pleaded.

            "I said SHUT UP!" He then promptly kicked the poor digimon, causing him to roll a bit before righting himself.

            "Yes master," he said sadly as he checked himself for any major damage. "But I really think you should admit that you love him," he added when he left the throne room, and was out of the boy's hearing. Sighing, he went off to search for the Kaizer's 'pet.'

_But all the same,_

_I'll play_

_This game_

_His way._

            The redhead slammed a fist on the cushion next to him.

            "Something wrong, Daisuke-kun?" Wormmon asked, leaving the game he and Veemon were trying to play to next to the digidestined.

            "Huh? Oh it's nothing, Wormmon. Gomen," Daisuke replied coming out of his reverie.

            "Yeah, right and I'm gonna marry Piedmon's ghost," Veemon retorted, pausing the game. "We both know you love him Dai. So tell him already!" the blue digimon chided.

            "I can't risk losing him, V," Daisuke said pulling the Kaizer's partner onto his lap and stroked his head. "Besides, he'll just beat me. Like the last time I tried."

            "But he loves ya. Doesn't he?" Veemon asked sitting next to his partner.

            "It's really complicated, buddy."

            "Ken-chan's just as scared as he is," Wormmon tried to explain, "He thinks that if he tells someone he loves them, they'll leave him. Like Ryo."

            "Ryo?" Veemon asked wondering who Ryo was.

            "A friend of Ken's who disappeared or something when Ken was younger," Daisuke said. "But Wormie's right. Ken's scared. If I tell him, it might scare him off."

            "That's why we let Ken-chan treat us the way he does," the caterpillar said snuggling closer to Daisuke, enjoying the loving strokes he hadn't had for so long.

_As long as he needs me…_

_I know where I must be._

_I'll cling on steadfastly…_

_As long as he needs me._

            "But it's wrong!" the little blue dragon said angrily. "You just don't treat someone you love like that, right?"

            "You don't," the redhead said sadly.

            "But we have no choice. As long as Ken-chan can't get over his fear."

            "Well it stinks! I ain't gonna stay and watch you get hurt. You're my best friends I've got to tell that jerk to stop this and let you go!" Veemon then stomped off toward the door.

            Daisuke shot up after him and blocked his partner's way. "You're not going to tell him anything!"

            "But Dai –"

            "No Veemon! I know you're only trying to help, but it'll just make things worse. He'll ring you or worse."

            The little blue digimon sighed and went reluctantly back to the game. "I still say it stinks," he muttered.

_As long as life is long…_

_I'll love him right or wrong,_

_And somehow, I'll be strong…_

_As long as he needs me._

            "TJ! What are you doing here?!" Daisuke shouted in surprise, quickly covering himself with the dark blue sheets and blushing profusely.

            The Keeper of Hope blushed as well and just as quickly diverted his eyes. "Rescuing you, baka," he said. "I can't believe the Kaizer would rape someone. You ok, Dai?" He glanced over to the boy and saw that he was now pulling his shorts on.

            "I know this is going to sound bad, but…" the redhead said, suddenly finding his toes fascinating. "Ken didn't rape me. He never did."

            "What?!" both Takeru and Patamon shouted incredulously. 

"Are you saying that you slept with him willingly?" the blond asked concerned. Daisuke kept his head lowered. "Don't tell me you want to stay here."

"Um… yes and no," Daisuke replied somewhat shamefully, refusing still to look at his former teammate.

"What the *beep* is that supposed to mean, Daisuke?!"

"TK! Watch your language!" scolded Patamon from his perch on his hat.

"I have to stay here, Takeru. Ken needs me."

"He's telling the truth," Wormmon said joining them and startling the batpig. "Ken-chan needs both Daisuke-kun and me."

Takeru was too stunned to say anything. Never before had the redhead ever used his full name. He now knew that Daisuke was serious. There would be no rescue today or any other day.

_If you are lonely_

_Then you will know…_

_When someone needs you,_

_You love them so._

            "I. Am. Not. Hearing. This," the blond said, shaking his head.

            "He's scared of us leaving him, Takeru," Daisuke said, praying that the blond digidestined would understand. "If I or Wormmon leave him now, things could get worse for the digiworld. I don't know how, but I jus have this feeling."

            Takeru stared at him for a few moments, anger and betrayal barely hidden in the sapphire eyes. "I hope you enjoy your new life, Daisuke," he said bitterly.

            "TK, wait!" The redhead grabbed his arm. "If I stay here, I just might find a way to get Ken to listen to me, to get him to stop."

            "Just how long have you been his prisoner, Daisuke?" Takeru asked, pulling his arm away. "You've been the Kaizer's slut for over a month now and there's still plenty of new control spires popping up." Daisuke winced at the boy's words. "I think you just like being Ken's whore. You never really wanted to save the digiworld did you?!"

            The redhead's eyes narrowed as he lifted his hand. Takeru clenched his jaw, trying not to cry out from the pain. "Daisuke! How dare you! TK's your friend!" yelled a very angry Patamon.

_I won't betray his trust…_

_Though people say I must._

_I've got to stay true, just_

_As long as he needs me._

            Daisuke lowered his head shamefully. "I-I'm sorry, Takeru. It's just that if you knew Ken like we do, you'd understand. I've got to stay here."

            "You're right, Daisuke. I don't understand," the blond replied turning from his friend. "I wish you weren't so damn stubborn."

            "Yeah me too," the redhead replied sadly.

            "I'll just tell others I couldn't find you."

            "Thanks."

            "But if you haven't come to your senses by the end of next week, I will tell them. Then we'd be forced to think of you as a traitor."

            "I know," Daisuke said sighing. Wormmon gently pressed against the redhead's leg in an attempt of comfort.

            "I hope you do the right thing, Dai." Takeru then trudged from the Kaizer's bedroom, a somber Patamon flying above him.

            "I blew it didn't I?" Daisuke asked, bending down to pick the caterpillar up.

            "You can't leave Ken-chan anymore than I can," Wormmon said snuggling closer to the boy's tan chest. "You shouldn't have punched him though."

            The redhead sat back down on the bed, Wormmon happily sitting on his lap. "Yeah, but I couldn't let him get away with saying those things about me. Just because I let Ken sleep with me doesn't make me his slut or whore."

            "Takeru-kun is love with you?" the green digimon asked suddenly.

            "Was in love with me," Daisuke corrected. "Emphasis on was."

            "Gomen."

            "It never would have worked out anyway. I was meant for Ken. I've known ever since I first saw him."

            Wormmon nodded. He knew what the boy meant. He felt the same way, though his love was a different kind than Daisuke's love for his partner.

            "Let's go find him, Wormmon. I need to know if the others hadn't hurt him," the redhead said suddenly remembering the reason Takeru had shown up to begin with.

            Wormmon let him carry him, equally worried as Daisuke bolted down the corridors dressed only in his khaki shorts. He was stopped abruptly when he ran into something. "What's this?" the Kaizer asked in amusement at his 'pet's' state of dress. "Not trying to escape with _my_ Wormmon are we?"

            "Ken!" Daisuke cried happily and glomped the indigo haired tyrant, causing the green digimon to fall to the floor. Used to such ill treatment, Wormmon hardly cried out as he hit the cold metal. "I was so worried. TF was here and –"

            "Did I hear right? Did you say that blond idiot was here?" Ken said extricating himself from Daisuke's hold.

            "He wanted Daisuke-kun to leave, master," Wormmon said coming to stand next to Ken.

            "He did, did he? And why are you still here then?" he asked Daisuke, his eyes never leaving the redhead.

            "I-I told him that – that I belonged to you, master," Daisuke said. "That I couldn't leave without your permission." He hated not being able to tell him the real reason why he stayed.

            "And blondie accepted that?"

            "He-He was angry though," Daisuke replied.

            A faint smile appeared on the indigo haired boy's face. "No doubt he was, pet," he said chuckling. "What a good boy you are Dai-chan." He then kissed the other boy deeply before leading him back to the bedroom.

~Owari~

KaizerKen: Not bad. Not bad at all. Good girl Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Dankeschoen mein Kaiser.

Daisuke: Been hanging with Schuldich again?

KKen: Jealous pet?

Dai: Um… no. It's that she only speaks German whenever she's been with Schuldich or that Nightcrawler guy.

Yamato: Daisuke Motomiya! How dare you hit my brother!

Dai: Chill Yama! Don't blame me, blame her. (points to the miko) She made me do it. 

Sakura: Should've had him slap Jeri silly too. Damn her!!!! If my Beelzemon dies, she's toast!!!!

Impmon: _Your_ Beelzemon?!

Yama: SA-KU-RA!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Well she deserves it! The mega hunk risked his life to save her from the D-Reaper and all she says is 'You're not Leomon!' Stupid *beep*!

Yama: Who cares about that ditz! You made Dai hurt TK!

Sakura: He deserved it for calling my Dai-chan a slut and a whore!

KKen: _Your_ Dai-chan?!

Sakura: Eep! Did I say my? I meant Ken's. Oopsie, my bad.

KKen: Oh dear, looks like I'll have to feed you to the Deltamon (eg)

Sakura: Seto! Yami! Save me!

Seto: Why should I? _You're_ the one keeping me here.

Sakura: I'll bring Mokuba here! I'll even let him stay with you! Just help me, pretty please?!

Yami: Do it, Kaiba or we'll never get back home.

Yugi: Um… review please.


End file.
